


The Things He Could Do With His Hands

by itsjaehan



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjaehan/pseuds/itsjaehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested: Shizaya. Massage - Izaya is very stressed and it’s gotten so bad that it’s causing back pain. Will his lover find out and help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things He Could Do With His Hands

_Annoying._

Takatakataka—

_Annoying._

—takatakatakatak—

**“Oi..”**

Slight pause then— takatakatakataka—

**“OI.”**

**“W-What—?!”**

**“IZAYA.”**

There was a loud clatter as Shizuo grabbed the informant by the cuff of his neck and lifted him off his chair to place him down on his desk on which he’d been bent over for several hours now. The irritation was obvious on the blond’s face. 

**“Oi, flea, don’t ignore me.”**

A sigh. Izaya resignedly shrugged his shoulders as nonchalantly as he could while shaking his head. 

**“Just in case Shizu-chan failed to notice, I’m currently working.”**

**“The endless clicking of your fingers is annoying.”**

**“Shizu-chan is welcome to step out.”**

**“I dont want to.”**

The informant groaned. So he was in one of those moods again – stubborn, childish, and lacking attention. It made him want to smile – however what broke through his lips was a playful smirk as he reached up and wrapped his arms around Shizuo’s neck. 

**“Well if you want attention, maybe I can give you ten minutes. That would be enough for someone like Shizu-chan, hm?”**

**“Fucking louse.”**

Shizu clicked his tongue in irritation but he did grab Izaya’s hips and slid him closer to the edge of the table, parting the raven’s legs enough for him to slip in between. He leaned in, closing the distance between them as he pressed his lips against Izaya’s, rougher than usual, a bit more forceful than before, as if the blond’s annoyance wasnt obvious. 

Izaya, caught off guard, almost fell back against the table if not for his quick reaction to push his hand back in support. However, under Shizuo’s weight, Izaya felt something snap and he winced.

The blond was quick to pick up on it.

**“Oi, what’s wrong.”**

Izaya stayed silent. 

This caused a growl to echo from within Shizuo’s throat as he grabbed the informant by the arms and pulled him back up to sit up straight. 

**“I swear if this is one of your games—”**

**“If Shizu-chan could stay quiet for a bit—“**

Working with his instinct, Shizuo moved his hands up and grabbed Izaya’s shoulder and _squeezed_. The flicker of pain that flashed through Izaya’s face was all that he needed. Clicking his tongue, he lifted Izaya off the table and unceremoniously tossed him over his shoulder and headed for the bed. 

**“Wait–! Damn it you brute, put me down! You’re hurting—“**

**“Shut up. Your voice is annoying me.”**

It was Izaya’s turn to be annoyed. He kicked his fist, curled his fists and brought it down on Shizuo’s back, but the blond didn’t seem to mind his efforts. It wasn’t long after that he found himself thrown on the bed, his back hitting the soft mattress. But even that landing caused pain to spread on his back. He huffed and pushed himself up, glaring at the male in front of him. 

**“I am not playing games—!“**

**“Neither am I. On your stomach, now.”**

A flush of heat exploded in his cheeks as he heard the words fall from Shizuo’s lips but it was easily replaced by frustration. It wasnt that he didn’t want what the other male wanted – he did – but he had other pressing concerns. He was not in a good condition to cater to the brute’s needs at the moment, and if he could only get one minute of explanation in—

Shizuo was not in the mood to wait apparently.  One second he was glaring at Shizuo’s face and the next Izaya found his cheek pressed against the bed, Shizuo’s hand pressing squarely against his back. He groaned in resignation and closed his eyes. 

**“Stupid Shizu-chan, always doing what you want.”**

The blond did not speak as he moved into the bed and leaned over Izaya – and then he started moving his hands.

Izaya’s eyes shot open before he shut them close again. He melted into the bed with a deep moan, fingers digging into the covers around him. 

_Fuck – that’s good._

**“Stop making such lewd sounds, flea.”**

The raven practically purred when he spoke. **“If you had told me in the first place that— _a-ah!_ Right there— mn.. Shizu-chan I didn’t know you knew how to do that—“**

**“I said shut up.”**

Shizuo was surprised to actually find Izaya fall silent beneath him – a sigh here and there, the informant’s breathing slowly relaxed. It made him smile – just a little bit. He continued to move his hands down Izaya’s back, pressing the balls of his palm down the raven’s back before moving his hands back up. He worked steadily, following a pattern. He applied pressure on Izaya’s shoulders, willing the muscle under his skin to relax, to untangle. He could feel balls of air pop under the pressure of his hands – followed by a sigh from Izaya. 

**“I keep on telling you that you work too much, spending too much time bent over that computer of yours.”**

**“…mn.”**

The next few minutes were spent in silence as Shizuo continued to massage Izaya’s back, loosening the tension in the raven’s shoulders, arms and back as less and less cold spots were dispersed from the raven’s back. 

Massaging was not a new thing to Shizuo, with the many times that he strained his body, he knew how to fix himself up, knew where to press, where to pull to put his muscles back the way they should be. What was new to him was doing it to someone else. He knew where the spots were, but he was honestly afraid he’d hurt the raven more – he always looked frail to him after all. He had always been careful, even during their fights – whether in the streets or in bed – he took care not to break him. 

Else he’d break himself as well.

His hands slowed down eventually until they stopped at Izaya’s hips. Shizuo frowned then, Izaya had been quiet – too quiet. 

**“Oi, Izaya.”** He nudged the informant. No response. “Flea.” He tapped his hand against the other’s hips. No response. **“Fucking—“**

Shizuo moved and got off Izaya’s back. He leaned over and took one of Izaya’s shoulder and lifted him off the bed slightly – and almost laughed. 

Izaya had fallen asleep somewhere in between while he massaged his back. The blonde shook his head and gently shifted Izaya’s position to make him comfortable on the bed. He set him down and pulled the covers over him before pressing his lips lightly against the raven’s forehead.

**“I’ll take my payment later when you wake.”**

The blonde then pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and walked out the room and into the balcony. 

 

Izaya felt his cheeks warm up at hearing those words. He tried to stay still and keep his breathing even, he really did, and as he heard the door click, he let out a shaky sigh. He tugged at the covers around him and curled up tightly. 

**“..stupid Shizu-chan.”**

He had to admit though, his body felt undeniably light.


End file.
